Yuki no Tenshi
by aquabluewater
Summary: Snow is falling... Part 1 : Kaito and Aoko, Part 2 : Shinichi and Ran, Part 3 : Heiji and Kazuha
1. Part 1 : Kaito and Aoko

Disclaimer : ...I love you, Aoyama-sama!! 

  
  


Yuki no Tenshi 

Part 1 : Kaito and Aoko

by Aqua Bluewater

  
  
  
  


My little snow angel... 

Send me warm love of yours... 

  
  


"Hey, it's snowing!" Kaito exclaimed as he stepped outside. Behind him trotted Aoko, following Kaito closely. 

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Aoko looked up, watching snow falling serenely. 

  
  


Warm snow... 

White messenger from heaven... 

The one whose wings are whiter than snow... 

  
  


"Kya!" Aoko screamed as something very cold was put in her uniform. "KAITO! Don't put snow in my school uniform!! You want me to get cold?!" 

"If you get cold, I'll warm you up! I have lots of space in my winter coat here." Kaito chuckled as he dodged Aoko's attack. 

  
  


Embrace the world with your wings...

Snow angel, my little snow angel... 

  
  


"Care for some cocoa?" Kaito asked as he produced two cups of hot cocoa out of nowhere. Magic, of course, was *very* convenient in case like this. 

"Thanks... hot cocoa while watching the falling snow, it's very TV-like!!" Aoko said happily as she sipped her drink. 

"Just like romantic soap opera?" Kaito teased her until her face was red hot. 

  
  


Love, let me dry your shivering wings... 

Even when the snow stops...

Our love is forever... my little snow angel...

  
  


"That's why you are my snow angel." Kaito said suddenly. Aoko looked up.

"What? What did you say, Kaito?" 

Kaito flashed a warm smile. 

"Nothing. I just said the snow's pretty." 

"Yeah... I wish it would never end..." 

Aoko sighed, and leaned onto Kaito's shoulder. Kaito murmured softly. 

  
  


"My little snow angel..."


	2. Part 2 : Shinichi and Ran

Yuki no Tenshi

Part 2 : Shinichi and Ran

by Aqua Bluewater

  
  


Tears of a snow angel...

Come down to earth softly...

  
  


"Great," Conan complained as he opened the window, seeing the snow falling slowly. "One romantic snowing day, and I get to be *stuck* in this body. I have to get back to normal soon, or I'll even lose my sense of being an adult..." 

"Conan-kun! You're going to get cold if you open your window!" Ran called from the kitchen. "And come down to the kitchen. I made some hot chocolate!" 

Conan signed and closed the window. 

  
  


Don't cry, my little snow angel...

I am here, I am here...

But you just can't see me...

  
  


"Ran-neechan, this hot chocolate is good!" Conan exclaimed happily as he sipped the warm drink. 

"Really? Well, I'm glad you like it. I was saving it until today, but I thought, why bother? So, there." 

"Uhm, saving it?" Conan asked uncertainly. Ron looked out the window, watching the snow. 

"Yeah. I got it from some merchant who said this hot chocolate would melt a guy's heart... Stupid, isn't it?" Suddenly Ran's eyes were filled with tears. "I was saving it for Shinichi... but he never shows up anymore..." 

  
  


Snow angel, my little snow angel...

I hear your voice, I am here...

Even if you don't notice me... 

I will always be here... my little snow angel...

  
  


"That's why you are my snow angel." Conan muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What was that, Conan-kun?" Ran wiped the tears away and stared at Conan. Conan smiled. 

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan! I'm sure Shinichi-niichan will show up anytime soon!"

Slowly, Ran's face brightened up with a smile. 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah!" 

Ran grinned. "Thanks, Conan-kun." Then she went back to get more hot chocolate for Conan. Conan watched her and said quietly. 

  
  


"My little snow angel..." 


	3. Part 3 : Heiji and Kazuha

Yuki no Tenshi 

Part 3 : Heiji and Kazuha

by Aqua Bluewater

  
  


I still have your gift, my little snow angel...

So don't worry, I will be all right...

  
  


"Look, look, Heiji! Snow!!" Kazuha tugged Heiji's sleeve breathlessly. "I haven't seen snow for ages!!"

"You saw tons of snow last year," grumbled Heiji, and Kazuha pouted. 

"You just don't have the right mood, do you? Now, as it is the first snow of the year..." Then she pulled out what she had in her bag. "Ta da!" 

On her hand were small figures of angels, one girl-angel in pink, the other boy-angel in blue. 

Heiji blinked. 

  
  


Good luck, you whispered...

To me, to my future...

I tried to shrug you off, but...

You still follow me around, hugging me with warmth...

  
  


"What is THAT?" Heiji said, looking at the two figures. Kazuha smiled happily. 

"I got that from the new Good Luck Charm shop over there. When the first snow of the year falls, and then a couple shares these figures-," then she put the girl-angel on Heiji's hand, using the thread to tie it around the wrist. "And then they will be protected and happy forever. I'm having this boy-angel." 

Heiji blinked once again. 

  
  


I can't get you off my mind...

My real good luck charm...

Is you, always have been you...

My little snow angel...

  
  


"That's why you are my snow angel..." Heiji said softly as he gazed at the dangling girl-angel around his wrist. 

"Hm?" Kazuha looked around. "Heiji? What did you say?" 

"Nothing," Heiji grumbled once again. "I just said you are so superstitious, I'm betting you will be having me dressed in good luck charm clothes." 

Kazuha glared at Heiji, then thought better of it, and grinned. "How did you know? You know, at that Jinjya we visited last month, they were selling demon-killing clothes..." 

"...*groan*..."

With Kazuha chatting away, Heiji glanced again at the girl-angel, and said in a soft voice. 

  
  


"My little snow angel..." 


End file.
